


Medium Sized Pizza Mocha on Ice

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Coffee Shops, Drunk Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Chanyeol walks into the cafe during closing time and asks the cute barista Baekhyun for a medium sized pizza mocha on ice





	Medium Sized Pizza Mocha on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the following prompt: (ChanBaek)  
> You just ran into the shop and asked for a medium sized pizza mocha on ice and I think you’re drunk right now but you’re really hot and I kinda wanna do whatever you say so do I blend the pizza or just pour a mocha over it?  
> This was so much fun writing and it flowed out of me so nicely and I'm really pleased with the results <3  
> 

Baekhyun was almost done closing up the shop when he heard the tiny bell above the front door ring, indicating someone had come in. He groaned audibly. Baekhyun was too tired to begin to panic in case there was a serial killer out at 11 ‘o’clock at night coming to kill him, and he would be even more annoyed if it was just another customer—likely a college student—coming in for a caramel macchiato at 11 ‘o’clock at night, right when the café was supposed to be closing. He set down the rag he’s been using to wipe down the kitchen counter with and walked out to the front to see just _who_ was going to be stopping him from closing up the shop and going home.

What he saw surprised him, and if he had to admit, made him blush. It was the cute college guy that always came in Monday and Wednesday mornings and ordered a medium mocha—scalding hot.

“C-can I help you?” Baekhyun said quietly, trying not to startle the man—although he failed, seeing as the guy jumped in his spot where he’d been admiring the red velvet cupcakes behind the glass display.

“Hi, oh… _hey_ ,” they guy said, followed by a blinding smile.

Baekhyun was sure his cheeks were pink by now.

“Can I… um…” he raised an eyebrow as if in deep thought. “Can you… um—I want a… medium sized pizza mocha on ice— _please_ ,” he finished, and that’s when Baekhyun realized— _he was drunk_. The way his words were slurred, and his toothy grin, told Baekhyun everything he needed to know. But what was he supposed to do? Say no? Tell him to go home? _But he’s so hot_ , a tiny voice in Baekhyun’s head said.

“Uh… what?” Baekhyun asked, hoping that the second time he made his order it would make a little more sense.

Nope.

“Medium sized pizza mocha on ice,” the tall hot man repeated, leaning onto the glass display of confections to get closer to Baekhyun.

“Uh… uh… okay…” Baekhyun said, unconsciously taking a step back. Even drunk this man had such a… _presence_. His aura exuded masculinity—but with a touch of cute to it, with his adorable elf ears and fluffy hair.

“D-do I blend the pizza… or… pour the mocha on top?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly.

The tall man pouted. “No, no, no, _a medium sized pizza mocha on ice_ , honey.”

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat at the new nickname.

“Isn’t that your name? _Honey_?” the tall man asked.

“N-no…” Baekhyun replied, confused by the question.

“Well it should be, because you’re sweet like honey…”

Was he… _flirting with Baekhyun_? If he hadn’t been blushing earlier, he was now.

The tall handsome man leaned his chin on his hand and just gazed at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.

“I—I... I’ll go get that pizza,” Baekhyun stuttered, coming up with an excuse to leave and compose himself.

He rushed into the kitchen and splashed some water on his face, in hopes of cooling down his steaming cheeks.

Before walking out he remembered he promised tall handsome guy—who, up until that point he realized he didn’t know the name of—a pizza.

He heated up one of the day’s leftover pizzas in the instant oven and took it to the awaiting drunk outside.

When he returned to the dining area, tall man was seated at the bar, playing with a straw as if he was a 5-year old child, but then again, he was drunk so there wasn’t much of a difference.

“I-I brought your pizza,” Baekhyun said, extending it to the big baby sitting at the bar.

The tall man patted the seat beside him and motioned for Baekhyun to sit.

“M-me?” Baekhyun asked, dumbly pointing at himself.

The tall man nodded, flapping his adorable curls everywhere.

Baekhyun gulped and walked around the counter hesitantly.

“Hurry up cutie, the pizza’s going to get cold.”

Baekhyun flushed at the compliment and slithered into the seat beside the taller boy.

“What’s your name cutie?” he asked, causally leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder while he picked up a slice of the pizza.

“B-Baekhyun,” Baekhyun replied.

“I’m Chanyeol,” the other declared, and took a bite of the pizza. He moved the slice of pizza to Baekhyun’s lips and mumbled something with his mouth full, which Baekhyun assumed was him offering the pizza to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook his head slightly but Chanyeol insisted by touching the pizza to Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but take a small bite.

“I’s good,” Chanyeol mumbled before taking another big bite, “what about the mocha?” he said, which Baekhyun had to decipher due to his mouth full of pizza.

“Mocha! Right… sorry…” Baekhyun got up to get Chanyeol’s drink but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No, wait, eat with me.” Chanyeol was being so contradictory—as all drunks were.

Baekhyun sat back down and Chanyeol dropped his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder again.

“Um… Chanyeol… do you… want me to take you home?” Baekhyun offered.

“How about I take _you_ home?” Chanyeol snickered.  

Baekhyun wanted to hide his face and cover the undoubtedly red blush that now covered his cheeks—again.

“Um… you’re drunk,” Baekhyun said.

“Maybe just a little…” Chanyeol said and picked up another slice of pizza.

Baekhyun just sighed and let Chanyeol eat while resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Chanyeol finished the rest of the pizza by himself, all the while attempting to make small talk with Baekhyun with a mouthful of food, which made it difficult to understand what he was saying.

“Okay… now we’re done,” Baekhyun said, lightly pushing Chanyeol’s head off of his shoulder so he could finish cleaning up the café and they could both go home.

Chanyeol’s head fell onto the counter with an audible _thump_ and for a second Baekhyun was worried he might’ve hurt the other boy but Chanyeol’s head popped right back up and he rested his chin on his hand again.

Baekhyun sighed in relief and retreated to the kitchen to wash the rest of the dishes in the sink and wipe the last remaining counter.

In the middle of washing the pizza tray they had just used, Chanyeol’s voice startled Baekhyun. “Do you know what’s on the menu?” he asked.

Baekhyun hated drunk people, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate Chanyeol when he looked so cute leaning against the door frame gazing at Baekhyun with sparkles in his eyes.

“What?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.

“Me ‘n’ u,” was Chanyeol’s cheesy reply.

 _Oh… It was a pickup line_.

Baekhyun blushed a forced a shy smile.

Chanyeol stumbled a step closer “Are you a parking ticket? Cause you’ve got _fine_ written all over you.”

The tray slipped out of Baekhyun’s hands and fell into the sink with a loud _bang_ , making Baekhyun flinch. In the time it took to pick the tray back up and rinse it one more time, Chanyeol had taken another wobbly step forward, and was standing nearly a foot from Baekhyun when he looked back up.

“Can a borrow your phone?” Chanyeol asked, and for a second Baekhyun thought he was serious this time, but before Baekhyun even had the chance to dry his hands and look for his phone Chanyeol went on, “I need to call God and tell him I’ve found his missing angel.”

For a second Baekhyun almost felt like he was the drunk one, as his legs turned to jelly and he almost tripped on his own feet.

There was a moment of silence, in which Baekhyun was afraid to move and accidentally stumble.

“Your turn,” Chanyeol whispered.

“Hm?”

“Say something cute,” he whispered again.

“Uh…” Baekhyun thought of something equally cheesy he could say to Chanyeol. “Um… roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you…”

Chanyeol began to smile like an idiot. “That’s adorable,” he said, and reached out to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, completely changing the subject—as drunk people tended to do.

“Yes…” Baekhyun admitted, and it was true—to him, his grandparents were living proof that soulmates existed, they were childhood friends that were torn apart at an early age, but they still managed to reunite at every turn, whether by fate or luck they always found each other.

“I do too,” Chanyeol said, taking another step closer to Baekhyun, almost invading his personal space—not that Baekhyun really minded. “My mom would always tell me that we dream about our soulmates.”

Chanyeol was quiet for a second.

“A-and?” Baekhyun asked.

“And you’ve been running around my dreams every night,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun could’ve fainted right then and there, his heart was about to explode from so many cheesy pickup lines and compliments and nicknames.

“Have you been dreaming of me too Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked, voice dripping with honey.

“Yes,” Baekhyun replied instinctively, whether it was a lie or not, even he couldn’t tell.

“Then we’re soulmates,” Chanyeol declared.

Baekhyun again couldn’t move. There was an extremely gorgeous man standing in front of him, likely too drunk to even realize what he was actually saying, claiming that they were soulmates.

“Okay, I think it’s time we get you home…” Baekhyun said. He was afraid any more pickup lines or compliments and his heart would _actually_ explode.

“Only if you come with me…” Chanyeol said and reached out to take Baekhyun’s delicate hand.  

“I—I will…” At this point Baekhyun’s only option was to agree with Chanyeol—it was going to be the quickest way to get the drunk boy home safely.

“Great, then let’s go.” Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him towards the exit to the kitchen.

“Wa—wait, I need to close up—” Baekhyun protested. Chanyeol seemed to ignore him and just kept walking, giving Baekhyun close to no time to snatch the keys off the hook on the wall and turn off the lights in the kitchen.

Chanyeol steered Baekhyun outside—thankfully allowing him to turn off the lights and lock the door—but then returned his arm to Baekhyun’s shoulders and began walking down the sidewalk.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Baekhyun asked, trying to make sure he’d gotten everything.

“To paradise,” was Chanyeol’s reply. Baekhyun couldn’t expect much from a drunk person.

“H-how about I take us to my place?” Baekhyun suggested.

“Of course, of course,” Chanyeol agreed thankfully. Baekhyun’s place wasn’t far, and Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to lead them to his small two-bedroom apartment a few blocks from the café.

Getting Chanyeol to climb the stairs to the second floor without stumbling was a struggle, needless to say, but Baekhyun managed.

Chanyeol carelessly tossed his shoes off, following Baekhyun’s lead and made his way to the small living room while Baekhyun deposited his things onto the table by the front door.

When he joined Chanyeol in the living room, the taller was stretched out on the longer couch, but his feet still stuck out over the edge.

“Comfortable?” Baekhyun asked. “Do you want a pillow? A blanket?”

“ _You_ ,” Chanyeol replied.

His heart did a summersault at Chanyeol’s short reply and he couldn’t think of anything to say or do.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol whined, “sing me a lullaby.”

Chanyeol was acting like they’d known each other for years, when really they’d only just officially met, and Chanyeol was very much drunk.

“I’m going to go get you a blanket,” Baekhyun decided, and rushed out of the living room as quickly as possible.

After mindlessly searching through his drawers, Baekhyun’s eyes landed on an old-looking leather box lying at the bottom of one of his desk drawer that he never remembered having—maybe his mom had put it there when she was helping him move because he had no idea where the box could have come from.

Completely forgetting about Chanyeol for a second, Baekhyun sat on the floor of his room and opened the box. It had a bunch of old photographs and hand written letters from when he was a little kid. _How did he not know these even existed?_ He decided he would look through the letters more thoroughly at a later time, so instead he picked up an old photograph of him and another little boy, they couldn’t have been more than 5 years old in the picture—but then again, Baekhyun wasn’t a very good judge of children’s ages—but thankfully for him there was a date on the back of the picture: _May 10 th 1996_, so had just turned four, but he couldn’t remember who the other boy was, yet, there was something about him that reminded Baekhyun of someone. Baekhyun examined the photograph more closely, and then it clicked.

The elf ears, the fluffy hair.

It was Chanyeol. The little boy in the picture next to Baekhyun was none other than Chanyeol. Now that Baekhyun looked at it closer, the little boy had an uncanny resemblance to the drunk man laying on his couch.

Baekhyun hastily put everything else back into the box and shoved it back into the drawers, belatedly remembering to grab a blanket for Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun returned to the living room, Chanyeol was passed out, snoring like a baby. Baekhyun thought it was cute.

He opened up the blanket and carefully covered Chanyeol with it. Then, he held up the picture beside Chanyeol’s sleeping face to make a better comparison—and he was definitely right, Chanyeol was the boy in the picture.

The more he thought about it, the more it intrigued him, how was it possible that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had known each other when they were kids—and were good friends, if the linked arms and cheerful smiles were any indication—and now Chanyeol was sleeping on his couch after a crazy encounter at the coffee shop so many years later?

Maybe Chanyeol was right… maybe they were soulmates after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously considering adding a second chapter whenever I have time so look out for that and watch out for tomorrow's fic!  
> Let me know what you thought of this one--I seriously did not plan for it to become a soulmate thing, it just kinda came out that way but I hope you guys enjoyed it that way <3  
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to chat with you guys so leave a comment or hit me up on intsa @superbaektrash <3


End file.
